OBJECTIVES: 1. The cross-reactivities of modified proteins from nuclear cataracts, towards alpha, beta or gamma crystallin antibodies will be determined. 2. The behavior of cataractous lens proteins following treatment with SDS will be studied. 3. Measurements of NAD, NADP and NADPH2 in cataractous lenses will be completed. 4. The properties of glutathione reductase from the nucleus and cortex of type I lenses, will be determined. 5. Superoxide dismutase, glutathione peroxidase and catalase activities in the nucleus and cortex of various cataractous lenses will be measured.